Endurance
by Zin-Zin
Summary: To protect all of Soul Society and Earth, Ichigo is forced to fake his own death. But will he be able to forfeit the new love between him and Rukia? [IchixRuki] [Rated for MILD lemon]
1. Die

It felt strange to be in Soul Society again after such a long time. Ichigo was surprised how little had changed. Rukongai was still the same bustling place it had always been, and it didn't seem the lower districts had gotten much better. For some reason, Ichigo had expected everything to be different.

Ichigo absently trailed behind Byakuya and Renji as they led him through the streets of the 15th district. He was certain they had gone out of their way to pass through an upper district. It would be like Byakuya. He didn't care all that much. It gave him more time to try and puzzle out why he was there.

The two Shinigami had shown up in the middle of the night, pulling him out of bed and shoving his soul out of his body. They had barely given him time to write a note to Rukia, and another to his family, before pulling him through a portal made by Hell butterflies. He had to admit, it was a much more pleasant way to travel then the time they had first entered Soul Society.

He had tried to question Byakuya and Renji, but Byakuya being Byakuya, he wouldn't say a word. Renji seemed to have no idea, and Byakuya was in no hurry to tell either of them.

Ichigo sighed dramatically, earning him glances from passerby, and lazily placed his hands on the back of his head. Putting on a bored face, he called to Byakuya for what had to be the tenth time.

"Oi, Byakuya! Why the hell am I here?"

To his immense surprise, the Shinigami Captain turned back to the orange haired Representative. His bored expression put even Ichigo's best efforts to shame.

"Commander General Yamamoto has summoned you," he said in his usual monotone, and turned back to face front.

This new bit of information, however small, sent Ichigo's mind into turmoil. The last time he had met the Commander General was during Rukia's rescue. Even then, the General had done nothing more than sic his Lieutenant on Ichigo. Certainly, it had been his choice to make Ichigo a Shinigami Representative and then send Rukia to be the permanent protector of Kakakura Town, and for both of those Ichigo was grateful. But as far as Ichigo knew, both those actions had first been suggested by others, and then they had been backed up by other Captains. Yamamoto would have had little choice.

So why show an interest in Ichigo now? Sure, he and Rukia had begun to get…involved, but nothing as great to attract the attention of such a powerful man. A few kisses had been shared, nothing more. Hell, he hadn't even gotten her top off yet!

"Hmm? What was that Ichigo?"

Ichigo blushed; he hadn't realized he had spoken aloud.

"Ah…Nothing Renji, I was just thinking."

Renji narrowed his eyes, obviously suspicious, but he let it go. "Whatever then. We're almost there anyway."

Ichigo nodded and Renji turned around again. A tinge of red still hovering around his cheeks, Ichigo firmly pushed the image of a half-naked Rukia out of his head and returned his brooding.

* * *

"You will leave your Zanpakutou here."

Ichigo scowled. "Why?" he asked, placing a protective hand on Zangetsu's blade.

It was Byakuya's turn to frown, though it was little more than a twitch of the lips. He eyed Senbonzakura, which he had placed on a table only moments before. Satisfied that the hilt of the sword was within reach, just in case, he returned his attention to the Shinigami Representative before him.

"It's rude to carry your sword here. It means you don't trust us."

"Oh." A bit sheepish, Ichigo gently set Zangetsu on the table next to Senbonzakura. Standing again to his full height, he smirked and gestured to the Captain.

"Lead the way, Byakuya-_taicho_."

Byakuya frowned, certain he was being baited, but maintained his composure and strode out of the room, Ichigo easily keeping pace behind him.

* * *

Despite his age, the Commander General of the Thirteen Divisions cut an imposing figure. It was the first time Ichigo had really looked at the man, and despite his ancient appearance Ichigo was awed. The reiatsu emanating from Yamamoto was intense, despite the obvious efforts to control it.

Byakuya bowed low to the man. "Commander General, I have brought you Kurosaki Ichigo, as requested."

Yamamoto acknowledged Byakuya with a nod, and turned his attention to Ichigo.

"Yamamoto-taicho," he murmured, and surprised everyone, even himself, by bowing even lower than Byakuya.

Yamamoto nodded in approval, a single eye peeping open to study the bent Shinigami before him.

"Rise," he said, and Ichigo did so. "It seems you have learned some humility since we last met. I am impressed."

Ichigo nodded. "Commander General," he said, and made eye contact. "Why have I been brought here? Surely any orders could have been sent through Renji, or even Byakuya…taicho."

The General nodded. "You are correct. Unfortunately, this is to be a very confidential mission. Not even the Captains can know, and I am taking great risk in allowing Kuchiki to hear this."

Ichigo was startled, and from the way Byakuya widened his eyes slightly it was obvious he hadn't heard this before. Unconsciously, both men leaned forward.

"You are both aware that Aizen has his sights set on obtaining whatever power you command, Kurosaki. He has nearly killed you multiple times, and will keep at this game until he wins. Truth be told, he is almost stronger than me in power, and the force he commands will overwhelm us, even with the Captains and Lieutenants fighting freely. We have but one chance to defeat him, and even this chance is obscure."

Byakuya interrupted. "What is this?" he asked. "I haven't heard anything about any new possibilities."

"It is a possibility I have only recently discovered, and you are the first I have shared it with. You may be well the last, for I am not even near to confirming it is possible."

"In any case, if he gains your power, Kurosaki, he will become unbeatable. I cannot allow you to fall into enemy hands."

"Won't any Captain hold the same power as I do?" Ichigo asked. "Any one of them could tip the scales just as easily."

"True," Yamamoto admitted, "But the Captains are much more protected here in Soul Society than you are on Earth. Beyond that, your power is much different than any Captain I have met in my time. Simply that you, a human, managed to gain Shinigami powers at the level of a Captain is remarkable. That is enough for Aizen to want to gain your strength."

"While you remain on Earth, you also put innocent lives in danger. Most people can't see the spirits that endanger their lives, so they cannot evade the danger. Even your friends, who see everything we do, can get in the crossfire, and we will need their powers in the war that is coming. It is far too risky for you to remain on Earth. It is especially dangerous for Kuchiki Rukia, who Aizen knows is close to you."

"You want me to leave Earth?" Ichigo cried, shocked. "I can't! My life is there, my friends are there! There's no way I could leave!"

"You misunderstand me Kurosaki. We don't want you to leave Earth…" Yamamoto opened both eyes, a rarity for him, and looked the shaken Shinigami in the eye.

"We want you to die."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Woo! First chapter of first fanfic! I'm sorry it's not very long, I can't seem to get much more out of it. I'll try to do better on the next chapters.

I would love some reviews!

Also, if you liked the story, I'm in desperate need of Beta readers. Let me know if you're interested!


	2. Excerpt from the diary of Kuchiki Rukia

_Diary-_

_This Earthly world is a very confusing place. The customs, the people, the socially acceptable actions…Not a bit of it is familiar to me. I don't know how I would have handled this without my friends guiding my path._

_But even my friends can be confusing. Especially Strawberry. He drives me insane with his thick skull and lack of foresight. He thinks with his heart, which is a wonderful thing at times, but is more commonly idiotic._

_He pulled a stupid stunt recently while fighting a Hollow. He could easily have been killed. He relies on luck too often, one day he'll run out of it. Normally I would have been furious. I would have beat the crap out of him normally. I would have normally yelled for hours. He would have yelled back, and we'd have a nice little spat._

_I didn't yell. I was angry, but more relieved to see him alive than anything._

_What has happened to me that I can't stay angry with him? I'm not losing my temper, I tested that on Renji. So what is it?_

_I find myself worried about him tonight. He left without a word to me or anyone else. He left a note, but it could be chicken scratch for all I can read of it._

_Why am I worried? He's a Captain level Shinigami, he can handle himself. There's no reason to even think of him. No reason to be concerned._

_And yet I am._

_What has changed in me? I feel like I should be there for him. He's always been there for me. He took my powers to save his family…and me. When I ran, he followed, and even when I kicked him away he still came after me._

_He was dying. I kicked him, and he was dying. What would I have done had he died there? All he did was try and save me. I suppose I would have died as well if he hadn't been saved. I know rambling, but I can't stop._

_Even when he stopped Soukyoku from killing me I tried to push him away. But he still saved me._

_What have I done to deserve his dedication? I've twisted his fate, left him for dead, commandeered his closet…nothing to make me worthy of such devotion._

_Could guilt be what makes me feel this way? Could I still be trying to settle the debt from when he saved me in Soul Society? Still, that shouldn't make me worry._

_Could it be gratitude from the same venture? Am I so thankful to be alive? No, I was ready to die back then._

_I think Ichigo is having a worse time at it than me. He frowns when he looks at me and has gotten grumpy. I think it got worse for both of us when we kissed._

_When we kissed…We had just defeated a Hollow and he was berating me for taking risks. Hardly a romantic scene. Then he just…kissed me. And I kissed him back._

_Could it be…am I…falling for this bastard?_

_Damn it all._

* * *

**Author's Note**

Bwahahaha! You all thought you'd get to find out the fate of Ichigo, didn't you? I'm so ebil. I hope I managed to keep Rukia in character. She's hard to write. Don't you just love that last line!? -brick'd-

Basically this is a stalling chapter while I finish Chapter 3 - which is titled "Last Chance". I've finished the basic outline of that, so it should be out soon. I'll try to post it before Monday.

Thank you Typewriterman for agreeing to Beta read. This one was edited only by me, but the next one will be passed onto him. No mistakes! Woo! (Read his stories _Tide _and _My life as a Teenaged Shinigami_, I'm a fan.)

Keep up the reviews, and yay for 340 hits!


End file.
